


The First Star Gone Away

by Kara_Eclipse



Series: The Fall of the Stars [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to bear the suffering, Maedhros cast himself and the Silmaril he carried into a fiery chasm in the Earth.  Then Maglor, the last surviving son of Fëanor, threw his Silmaril into the Sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Star Gone Away

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are thoughts, and bolded italics are osanwë. (elven mind to mind speach) Now revised hopefully it flows better now.

_‘No, nononono.’_ The thought ran through his head on repeat. He felt dizzy as he ran up the steep incline. Frantically he looked around desperately hoping to see his beloved brother, yet knowing instinctively that he wouldn’t find him there. Finally he reached the top and his eyes strained to make out the figure standing on the ledge above the fires and lava. As he saw the very thing he hoped and prayed that he wouldn’t find there his breath caught.

“Nelyo! Please… Please don’t do this!”

His brother turned and looked at him sadly. Yet there was a glimmer of peace in his eyes as though he finally found what he had been searching for after years of searching.

His sudden understanding made him pause. Even though he thought that his brother relied on him just as much as he did him it suddenly became coldly clear that everything had worn away any strength that Maedhros had. The tears and peace… no acceptance in those eyes caught him off guard. His heart ached because suddenly he knew that this would probably be the last time he would see his beloved brother.

“I’m sorry Kana…” Maedhros called back to him. He leaned back slightly and stepped back so he was on the very edge of the cliff.

He involuntarily stepped forward, closer to him, stopping when Maedhros shook his head. His heart seemed to move to his throat, and his mouth went dry.

“I cannot do this any longer.”

He shook his head in denial reaching his hand out towards his brother. Even though he knew instinctively what was going to happen he desperately wished he could prevent it. “Please you are all I have left. Don’t leave me.”

Maedhros smiled serenely and took one last step backwards.

**_‘I’m sorry, but I’m going home.’_ **

“Nelyo!” He raced forwards and flung himself at the ledge reaching out to try and catch his brother, but he was just too late. His brother was just out of reach, and the last touch he had of his brother was the lightest brush of his fingertips against the scarred skin of Maedhros’ stump. He was unable to do anything aside from lay there and watch as the last of his kin fell into the lava and burned to death there. Pressing his forehead harshly against the ground he fought back violent sobs. After several minutes he forced himself up and gave the jewel in his hand a disgusted look.

“All of this for you. Because of revenge, and lust for power and the light that you hold they are all gone. So I too shall be rid of you for I shall not allow another to fall because of you.” With those words he turned and ran to a cliff above the rapidly approaching and climbing sea and threw it with all of his strength. That done he collapsed to his knees and started crying silently trying to find the words to adequately convey his grief.


End file.
